Shattered Hearts
by pottercullen62
Summary: Lucy have been kicked out and cheated. what will she do now? What's Rogue gonna do? How bout Team Natsu?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Broken (Lucy's Perspective)

I woke up by the sound of birds chirping happily, I stretched and yawned around the bed until I decided it's time to get up. I quickly did my morning routine, picked a clothes then take a shower. I filled the tub with water until it reached its limit then I stripped down before entering the tub. I slowly leaned my body around the tub so I can relax. Then I began thinking, there's something in my gut sending me bad vibes. I shrugged it off then closed my eyes picturing my current boyfriend. Sting Eucliffe. I smile, it has been 6 months since we've started dating, at first we kept it a secret because of our guilds being rivals. It was really difficult not being able to show our relationship on public but we managed. After 2 months, that's when the big secret revealed.

_FLASHBACK_

I was walking towards the guild, humming happily because I just came back from a mission with Sting. I threw the door open and greeted them cheerfully.

"Tadaima Minna!" I greeted. Few people smiled at me and the others greeted back but Team Natsu didn't even acknowledge my presence. I'm used to it by now because of Lissana but of course I didn't blame her, she's really a nice girl that's why I hold no grudge towards her. I skipped towards the bar and sat on my usual seat.

"Ohayou Mira, can I have a strawberry milkshake?" I asked while smiling. Mira smile and nodded. Few minutes later, while I was sipping my drinks the doors of the guild opened.i turned around to see Sting. I froze, what is he doing here?! Is he crazy?! He looked around the guild and stopped when he spotted me at the bar. He hold up the jewels that I must've forgotten then threw it at me which I caught.

"What are you doing here?!" Natsu demanded as the Team Natsu went to face Sting. I stood from my place and went to stand beside Sting.

"Lucy, get back there right now!" Erza shouted. I turned around to looked at Sting and demanded why can't he just dropped it off my apartment but he just shrugged it off and said.

"It's time they know the truth."

"What truth?" Natsu asked while his hands engulfed with flames.

"Me and Lucy Heartfilia are dating." Sting shouted for the whole guild to hear. There were gasps everywhere while I just stood there frozen.

"Is it true Lucy?" Gray asked hesistantly. I gulped then nodded. Then as fast as the lightning, Erza pointed the tip of her sword in my neck freezing me in my place. The others were shocked at her movement but no one dared to ask except for the pink haired idiot.

"Erza, what are you doing?" Natsu asked, concerned visible in his face afraid that in slight movement Erza can plunged it towards me. My body shook, afraid even Sting didn't helped me.

"You two needed to break up." Sting and I looked at her shocked. Who is she to demand something that doesn't involved her?! I know, she's the almighty Titania but that doesn't mean she can butt into anything that doesn't concern her.

"Of course not!" Sting disagreed. Erza raised an eyebrow, amusement in her eyes as if mocking us.

"Then you can't step in this guild ever Lucy. Not until the two of you separate." I looked at her wide eyes and mouth hanging open, the guild were also shocked by her demands.

"Erza, I don't think—" Natsu started but Erza merely looked at him with a dangerous aura telling him to shut up. He gulped then looked at me apologetically, well, atleast he still concerned about me.

"That's my decision. Now out!" Erza didn't even gave us a chance to respond before she threw us outside the guild."

_Flashback end_

I sighed. It has been 4 months since I last stepped inside the guild. Natsu sometimes visits me holding a mission letter but everytime I asked him to come with me he always denied saying about 'Lissana' or 'Erza's wrath' it's always saddened me but I thanked him nonetheless. I must have been in the tub too long because the water turned cold. I sighed then got out of it then wrapped a towel around myself. I dressed in my usual clothing consisting of a purple tank top and a violet skirt with stars around it. I used my brown combat boots and my signature belt with my whip and keys around it. When I'm done, I locked my apartment and went to the train station for a surprise visit for Sting. I can't wait for his reaction.

TIME SKIP

I now stood infront of Sting and Rogue's apartment, I've only been here twice. I don't know why but something is telling me not to go in there. I opened the door using the spare key I got from Sting. I walked around to see it's really quiet aside from the moans and grunts I can hear from Sting's room. My heart quickened and slowly I turned the doorknob and what I saw made my blood run cold.

"What the hell is this?!" I screeched. There in my boyfriend's room was Sting and Yukino—Rogue's girlfriend—sitting at the top of Sting. Not just like a piggy backride, she's really riding on top of him. The two of them snapped their heads towards me, fear evident in their faces. No one dared to move until I noticed a presence behind me. I peeked at my shoulder and saw Rogue, his face mirrors mine.

"Lucy, this is not what you think it is." Sting tried to explain but I ran away, tears blurring my vision. I don't know how long I've been running but by the time I've stopped I notice I'm somewhat in a meadow. My knees gave away and I collapsed in the flowers crying. I cried for frustration, I cried because of Erza, I cried Stingand Yukino's betrayal and most of all I cried for mine and Rogue's bloodied hearts. I cried for minutes, hours—I don't know but I already poured all my tears. I was about to stand up when an arms wrapped around me. I tensed ready to fight when the person whispered.

"Don't leave me here yet." He said, his voice sound so broken, so fragile. I never heard him like this, he was usually expressionless. I turned around to face him and saw his face tears strained and bloodshot eyes. I wrapped my around around his neck while his arms around waist. I let him cry at the crook of my neck, sobs wracked his body. Eventually, he stopped and sucked in a breath.

"Thank you." He whispered. I smiled then nodded.

"What are you doing now about Sting?" He asked me.

I sighed. " It's over between us, I can't see him anymore not after what he did then I don't think I like to be at the guild for a moment, they will just think I'm weak and pathetic especially Erza. I just want to be away from all of this drama y'know." I babbled. I looked at him and saw him looking at me looking deep in thought. I quirked an eyebrow silently asking him what's wrong.

"I thought, maybe you want to travel with me? Away from all of this ruckus, then when the time comes we can join a guild or build a guild." He stated. I looked at him surprise then processes all of it until I came with a solution.

"That'd be great!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Goodbyes (Normal Perspective)

The next day, Lucy woke up in a nice, soft bed. She yawned then rubbed her eyes cutely. She doesn't recognize the room, so she feared something must have happened. She was ready to scream when the events from yesterday came crashing down on her. She groaned and then tears started forming at her eyes but she refused to let it out. She looked around the room and came into a conclusion that it's a hotel. The last thing she can remember from last night was chatting with Rogue in a meadow then nothing. Sighing, he must be the one who carried me here, Lucy thought then she blushed in embarrassment. She stood up then looked around for her keys, she found it on the bedside table with a piece of paper attached to it.

_Lucy, I know you want to say goodbyes to your guild mates and pack. So, if you are done with those meet me at the Train Station at 12 noon. Goodluck and See you – Rogue_

Then Lucy remembered that she agreed to travel with Rogue to forget all of the dramas. It's not like she want to back away, she's just afraid how her nakama will react. She sighed, might as well start the day, she thought.

**TIME SKIP**

(Lucy's Perspective)

Here I stood infront of the guild not wanting to enter, it's been months since I last stepped here and I feared Erza might go on rampage when she see me but too late to back out now. I sucked in a breath then pushed the doors opened. As if on cue, everyone stopped to looked at me. I sighed inwardly, here it goes.

"What are you doing here?!" Erza demanded with her sword pointing at me. I looked at her with bored face, I'm tired with her crap she's not the master here so she can stop acting like it. But instead of saying it, I sighed then left her there and trudge towards the bar asking Mira where's the master, of course in his office. I knocked on the door twice.

"Come in." Master welcomed. I opened the door and slowly walked towards Master's desk.

"What is it my child?" Master asked. I looked at him and saw him smiling at me encouragingly that's when I burst into tears startling him.

"M-master I w-wish t-to l-leave t-the g-guild." I stuttered. Master went into shock phased then into sad one, then tears started forming in his eyes which made me guilty.

"Why is it Lucy? Is it about Team Natsu ?" He asked. I inhaled then smile, a teary smile then shook my head.

"It's not like that Master, well past of it but I just really want to escape all of this drama now Master. I just want to have some quiet and peaceful life for now." I reasoned out. Master smiled then beckoned me to come closer.

"Ok my child, I'll let you go but know this." Master said seriously. "You cannot always escape your problems, when the right time comes you have to face it." Master explained. I nodded, understanding what he had just said. I gave him my right hand and then my insignia disappeared almost instantly.

"Thank you Master, I'll have you know that you're the one I present as a father. Thank you for all you've done for me. I must go now." I said then turned around towards the door then hold up my hand in the air, Fairy Tail sign that's when Master burst into tears. I went down silently all of my ex guild mates looking at me.

"Luce?" Natsu asked. When I reached the door, I turned around with tears strolling down my face then smiled cheerfully. I waved then said something that made them burst into tears.

"I'll leave Fairy Tail for now, goodbye!" I said, I was about to make a run towards the door when I felt two pairs of arms encircled me. Ice and Fire. Gray and Natsu. My brother and bestfriend.

"Luce, I won't let you go until you won't say why!" the pink haired idiot said stubbornly.

"Why Lucy, you're my little sister! I won't just let you go." My raven haired 'brother' said.

"I just want to have some time minna. I promise to send you letters to know what really happened but for now please, let me go." I whispered. the two of them reluctantly slid their arms off of me the took one stepped back.

"Promise?" the asked in unison which made me laugh silently then I nodded confirming it. Then they hugged me one last time before the others take turns. Levy-chan, Mira, Lissana, Wendy, Cana, and Juvia cried while hugging me while the Gajeel, Elfman and the others just ruffled my hair or said their goodbyes. There's only one who didn't approached . I looked at her and saw her looking at me intensely.

"What you think I'm going emotional? In your dreams, at least we won't have damsel in distress in the team." Erza stated. Everyone was shocked, even Master himself who is staring at us.

"Erza!" Natsu shouted.

"It's true, she's weak." That was when I snapped. I looked at her with anger in my eyes.

"That's where you're wrong Titania." I snapped. Everyone looked at me questioningly apart from Master because he's the only one who knows about my true identity. "You're wrong about me being weak, you don't know me apart from my name itself so if I were you, you better shut your mouth because when I come back. Prepare a battle between me and you." I said confidently while she just smirked arrogantly, the others are gaping at the scene. I turned around and said my last goodbye.

"Sayonara Fairies!"

**SABERTOOTH**

(Rogue's Perspective)

When I went back in Sting and I's apartment, I hurriedly unlocked the door praying that two traitors are not here but the luck is not on my side today. As soon as I pass the living room, I saw them sitting on the couch and they turned their heads towards me. Yukino ran towards me then cling into my arm while I just stood there expressionless.

"Ryos, please let me explain. Please, we really didn't meant to—" She started but I cut him off.

"Yukino, I was there, alright? I saw the two of you. You just didn't broke me but as well as Lucy. And don't give me the fuck that the two of you didn't meant to do it, I saw the looks every time you exchanged. Lucy might be too oblivious to notice it but not me." I said. Then I pushed him aside and went towards my room where I saw Fro laying on my bed. I grabbed a small abg where I can put my belongings. Yukino and Sting followed me and freaked out when they saw me packing my clothes.

"Rogue, where are you going?" Sting asked as he watched my cautiously.

"None of your concern." I muttered.

"Of course, it is. Rogue, we're best friends. We're the Twin Dragon Slayers." Sting reasoned out. I stopped my movements and turned to looked at him.

"We stopped being friends when you decided to betray me."

"Master Jiemma and Minerva won't allow you to quit." Yukino pointed out while Sting nodded.

"I've already quit, before I came here so will you please stopped bothering me." I said then I grabbed my bag with one arm and Fro in one arm and turn into shadow.

"ROGUE!" they shouted after me but because I turn into shadows, they can't see me so I ran towards the Train Station where I'll meet with Lucy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Crime Sorciere (Normal Perspective)

Lucy was waiting for Rogue for about 5 minutes and the train will be off in the next 10 minutes. She looked around anxiously, worried that he might never show up but he promise, she thought. She was about to give up when a tapped on her shoulder made her turned around and there he is, she thought happily.

"I thought you'd never come!" She exclaimed while unconsciously pouting. _Cute,_ he thought._ What?! Bad Rogue!_ He thought.

"Of course, I'll come. Come on, the train is about to go." Rogue said then grabbed her hand. _His hands so soft, _Lucy thought. Then her eyes widened, blush crept in her cheeks. They found a compartment and sat across each other.

"Hello, Fairy-san." She looked down to see Fro in her(his?) usual Frog attire. She looks so cute that Lucy can't help myself, she picked her up and hugged her tightly. Lucy thought she'll be mad but she just hugged me also tight which made Lucy smile. Across them, Rogue silently watched Frosch and Lucy have their time together but when the train started moving, being Dragon Slayer he was turned into green which didn't go unnoticed by the celestial mage.

"Rogue, you ok? You look green." Lucy pointed out.

"Fro thinks so too!" the Exceed agreed. Then suddenly Lucy got an idea. She laid Fro beside her and moved beside the barely sitting Rogue and put his head in her lap, surprising him and Fro.

"W-what a-a-are you d-doing?" Rogue stuttered. Even though he has motion sickness he can't help but blush from the gesture.

"It helps when Natsu and I go to the mission, so I figured it might apply to you also. Did it?" She asked, tilting her head side. _Cute!_ He thought then shook his head vigorously attempting to clear his thoughts away.

"Y-yeah. T-thanks." He murmured then drifted off to sleep. Lucy looked at his sleeping figure and thought._ Cute_, then shook her head. Meanwhile, the cute exceed named Fro silently looking at them in amusement.

**TIME SKIP**

Lucy, Rogue and Fro have been walking for hours now and somehow they ended up in the middle of the forest. They decided to crash here for tonight and think of what they'll do tomorrow since they have really no destination.

"I'll find logs for the fire. Can you set up where can we sleep?" Rogue asked.

"Sure!" Lucy answered chirpily. Rogue asked Fro to stay with her so that she have company which she didn't argue because she really like having Frosch beside me.

"Gate of the Maiden I Open Thee, Virgo!" Lucy chanted then poof! A girl with pink hair and using maid outfit appeared.

"Is it punishment time princess?" Virgo asked expressionless causing Lucy and Frosch to sweat dropped. Lucy cleared her throat then requested Virgo if she can make a tent for two people which Virgo immediately agreed.

"It's done princess. Anything you need?" Virgo asked. Lucy looked at Virgo's job and she nodded in approval.

"That's all. Thanks Virgo, you may go back now." Lucy said and with that the spirit disappeared. While Frosch and Lucy are preparing something to eat their heard rustles behind the bush, this caused the celestial mage to become alert. She unconsciously grabbed a random key and her whip.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Lucy said. More rustles were head before three figures came out. Lucy's eyes narrowed in suspicion, three cloaked figures. Just then, the three—in unison—removed their cloaks making Lucy's eyes widened in shock.

"Meredy?! Ultear?! And J-Jella?!" Lucy stuttered.

"Lucy, it's ok. It's just us and we won't hurt you." Jellal promised. She relaxed her position, trusting his words. Then Lucy peeked at the key that she just randomly grabbed and mentally thanked Mavis that they're not somewhat enemies because they key that she unfortunately grabbed was Plue.

"What brings you here?" Lucy asked awkwardly.

"We can ask you the same thing." Ultear asked rudely. Lucy felt her eyebrows twitched in annoyance but before she can said anything, Rogue came back with a few logs.

"Who are they?" Rogue asked narrowing his eyes in confusion while standing infront of Lucy protectively.

"So, you got yourself a boyfriend huh?" Ultear smirked. Lucy blushed and shook her head in denying while Rogue remained emotionless but in the inside conflicted with his emotions.

"Rogue, don't worry. I know them." Lucy assured Rogue, he calmed down but still didn't let his guard down.

"So what's bring you here?" Lucy asked the second time.

"We're travelling, how about you?" Meredy answered.

"The same." Rogue said expressionless. Jellal looked at Lucy, the way Rogue doesn't want.

"Lucy, why are you not with Fairy Tail?" Jella asked, catching Lucy off guard.

"Oh, I quit." She answered curtly, making clear that she doesn't want to talk about it yet.

"Fro is hungry." Frosch butted in making everyone looked at her and sweat dropped. Way to make it more awkard, everyone thought.

"Why don't you eat with us?" Lucy offered. Ultear scoffed while Jellal and Meredy accepted the offer considering they're already hungry. The dinner was in complete silence, no one dared to talk afraid that they might make it more awkward.

"So where are you going now?" Rogue asked swiftly after they finished eating.

"We really don't have destination." Jellal answered making Lucy's ear perked up by his answer.

"Really? Then why don't you come with us? We also don't have destination but we'll talk about it tomorrow considering we're tired." As soon as Lucy said it she yawned making Rogue smile.

"We'll think about it but for now you have to sleep." Lucy and Rogue made their way to the tent preparing to sleep.

"Goodnight Rogue."

"Goodnight Lucy."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Planning (Rogue's Perspective)

Morning came too fast, I woke up by the sound of giggling and chatting caused by Frosch and the young pink haired girl—Meredy, I think?—I tried to peeked an eye to see what are they laughing about and when I saw what is it, I blushed furiously. There, laying beside me is the blond haired beauty Lucy. _Wait! What did I just say?!_ I furiously thought. I felt Lucy stirred beside me so I kept my poker face—sleeping.

(Lucy's Perspective)

I yawned and began stretching when I realize I was held down by an arm draped at my stomach. Alarmed, I looked at my side to be met by a sleeping Rogue. I looked at him, he really looks so cute._ What the hell Lucy!_ I heard someone chuckled, I whipped my head fast as lightning to see Rogue looking down at me.

"Well, like what you see?" He teased. I looked at him baffled, since when he is teasing, I wonder. I snapped out of my thoughts when Rogue looked away blushing.

(Rogue's Perspective)

I looked away with a tint of pink in my cheeks. Shit! Why did I just said that?! I really don't know why but it just came out of my mouth before I even knew it. Now she might think I'm really an idiot. I have to get away from this situation.

"Umm, I think we have to get up now." I said gesturing Meredy and Frosch—that still looking at us, might I add—Lucy scrambled to his feet while blushing madly. I sighed then get up also, I walked out of the tent to see Ultear and Jellal preparing something to eat.

"So, what's your decision?" a voice asked cheerfully. I looked behind me to see Lucy wearing a red skirt with flames on it and blank tank top.

"Can you be quiet?!" Ultear hissed.

"Why? Not a morning person?!" Lucy sarcastically asked. I saw Fro and Meredy tried to hide their laughters in their hand but failing miserably causing them to have muffled laughters.

"Well, yeah!" Ultear shot back.

"Well, too bad!" Lucy said narrowing her eyes.

"Stop it you two and let's eat." Jellal break the two girls away and with a huff they sat farther away from each other. When we were done eating, we decided it's time to know if they want to join us in travelling or to have their own group instead. I sat beside Lucy with Fro on her lap while the Crime Sorciere infront of us. Lucy looked at them expectantly while I just sat there emotionless.

"So?" Lucy prompted impatently.

"We decided to…" Jellal trailed off, teasing the blonde.

"Oh, just say it already!" Lucy snapped causing Jellal to laugh.

"We decided to join the two of you." Lucy squealed rally loud that my sensitive hearing almost bleed.

"More like forced." Ultear mumbled quietly but Jellal shoot a glare at her causing her to silenced.

"So what do we do?" Meredy asked excitedly, Lucy looked at her and smile, a motherly smile with a glint of happiness in her eyes that I never thought I would see. ( Since Meredy is like way younger than them )

"We'll figure it out eventually."

**Short Chappy, I know! -.-**

**Don't worry I'll make it long next time (hopefully)**

**Oh yeah! Before I forgot, there's no JeLu and RoLu love trio here. Jellal's more like a brother, but we'll see what happens when Erza comes ;) *smirking mischievously***

**Bwahaha! Review! I need it, hopefully it's positive **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- We're Back And We're Stronger Than Ever

"Listen up fools!" roared by a very excited short aged lady (** like Gramps** ) with brunette hair and emerald eyes, her aura can make you cower in fear but if you look in those piercing emerald eyes you can see warmth and love. She stood in a stool bar with her eyes wide open staring inside her guild, filled with those she considers her child.

"What is it Grand?" an orange haired man with a blue eyes asked lazily causing a certain blonde twitched her eyes in annoyance.

"Respect Master Yumi, baka!" the blonde scolded then she smacked the back of the guys head causing the others to laugh. A raven haired man with a blood red eyes pulled the blonde away from the cowering orange haired and took her into his arms causing her to blush and to other to snicker.

"Vynx and Lucy stop bickering." Master Yumi scolded but everyone can see that she's quite amused by the two. They were always like this, they will always fight for something so small but anyone can see that they treat each other as a siblings.

"Anyways, what was it you want to tell us before this two interrupted?" a jet black haired girl asked, Ultear while glaring playfully at the two.

"You're one to talk." Lucy shot back. The two glared at each other. _A sisterly fight_, everyone thought. And they were absolutely right, the two might always fight in verbal or physical but they always looks for each other's back.

"Guys, can we please just let Master talk?" the bluenette asked pleadingly. They all looked at the Master again urging her to continue.

"Thank you Jellal."

"Anyway, I gather you all here around because of the upcoming Grand Magic Games and I want to announce the participants.

(Lucy's Perspective)

5 years had passed since then. Jellal, Ultear, Meredy, Rogue, and I—and of course Fro—decided on travelling together when we found a small guild called Angels Wings. The guild is not rowdy like Fairy Tail and also not gloomy or tense like in Sabertooth. In Angels Wings, you can see people that bonded to each other in many ways possible. We decided to joined and we never regretted it, not any bit. In those years had passed, many unexpected events happened. Before we joined the guild, we found out a shocking revelation.

_Flashback_

We were aimlessly wondering around the forest when suddenly we heard a loud roar. It sounds in pain like it's crying for help. Not bothering to talk, I bolted towards the sound with the other hot on my tail. When I saw what cause the roar, I abruptly stopped causing the others to crashed on my back.

"Can you not just stop so suddenly?!" A very pissed off Ultear hissed.

"Well, if you were on my shoes you would too!" I shot back. Rogue helped me to my feet and slowly all of us looked ahead. A dragon, a gray scaled dragon.

"H-how i-is t-there a d-dragon?" I heard Rogue stuttered not believing his eyes.

"Who are you?" a feminine voice asked, we looked up to see it was the dragon that asked. I gulped and answered.

"Im Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." I introduced myself calmly forgetting all of my nervousness earlier. They dragon's eyes widened when I mentioned my name causing me too look at her questionably. And the next thing she did, shocked us all.

"Forgive my rudeness your highness." She said then she bowed!

"What are you talking about?" Jellal asked looking confused just as I was.

"You don't know? Late Queen Layla Heartfilia is your mother right? Well, she's the queen of the dragons making you the heiress." She explained like it's the most obvious thing in the world. I stood there mouth hanging open.

"So, you're saying that she is a princess?" Meredy asked in a cute voice. I looked at her and saw the dreamy face she was in.

"Technically yes but since Layla-sama is gone, she would be the next queen if she wants it." she said.

"Wow." Awed by Frosch.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Aleema princess, the ice dragon." Aleema introduced. So, she's the dragon of ice. I was about to asked another question when she suddenly hissed like she's in a agony state making me remember the roar earlier.

"Aleema, why did you roar earlier?" Rogue asked. Then for the next few hours, we talked about everything while I attends her wounds that she got from a few Mages that tried to attacked her.

"So princess would you like to become a dragon slayer and become our queen?"

_Flashback End_

Since that day my and my friends life completely changed. We went to Dragon Realm, where all the dragons have been living. I saw Igneel, Grandine, Metallicana, Wessologia , Skardium and many more. I've become an elemental dragon slayer, I also completed my 12 golden keys and the other silver keys but what I really like the most are my dragon keys where I can summon any dragon but they will come out in their human form but they can transform into a dragon one if they wanted to. When we came back from the Realm, we joined the Angels Wings and we formed a team called Worst Nightmare, because we maybe and Angel but if you threatened us we will be your worst nightmare. After that, we bonded everyone in the guild and treated each other as a family just like Fairy Tail but our bond here is stronger. When the 5 of us we'll go in a missions, we always wear cloaks so no one can recognize us and we used alias names. Jellal was Mystery, Ultear was Bitchy (no pun intended XD) Meredy was Honey, Rogue was Shadow and I was Lucky. In those missions, we got more closer that Ultear and I's daily fight become more a sisterly fight, Meredy and Fro became like my children, and the worst is that there was rumors that Mystery, Shadow and I were in a trio. But it was more like a brotherly love coming from Mystery but it was different from Shadow. 2 years after, Rouge confessed to me which I gladly accepted. I snapped out of my thoughts when Master Yumi called the participants for the GMG, the first time Angel's Wings participated.

"Lucy Heartfilia, Rouge Cheney, Jellal Fernandez, Ultear Malkovich and Vynx Piestine. Reserve is Miyo Starlight." The master called. Vynx Piestine, an orange haired with blue eyes and Miyo, a purple haired with a silver eyes nodded. Vynx is my second playful rival, we fight from time to time but we always had a siblings connection while Miyo is just like Levy-chan, a friend of mine that treats me like a sister.

"I want you all to get ready. We'll be leaving the day after tomorrow." And with that master disappeared.

"You ok to face them all?" Rogue asked concerned. I looked at him and gave him a peck on the cheeks then nodded.

"I'm ready." Fairy Tail, Yukino, Sting and Erza wait for me because here I come stronger than ever.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Elimination Round

We were now on the train station waiting for Master Yumi to show up.

"Gosh, I'm hungry." Vynx whined. I shot him a glare causing him to shut up.

"It's too hot." Miyo also whined. It's true though, the weather is really hot with our matching cloaks.

Vynx and Miyo lazily sit on the bench near us with their whinnying. "Why do we have to use cloaks?" they asked in unison.

"Because it's master's order." Rogue answered emotionless. I looked at him and smiled which he returned.

"Also, it'd be a good if we surprise them, right?" Meredy asked excitedly looking at me.

"Fro thinks so too!" agreed Fro. I picked her up and lay her down on my lap while scratching the back of her ears which she purred.

"Yeah, it's good to surprise them." I agreed.

"I wonder what time master will show up." Ultear muttered.

"I've already bought tickets. Master's not here yet?" Jellal scanned the area but in no luck we didn't saw master.

"I'm here!" a voice suddenly popped out of nowhere causing Fro to shrieked. I hold her on chest while master apologizes for the sudden appearance.

"Alright, we have to catch up the train now, come on!" We entered the train and find a compartment. We decide to split into three with me, Rogue and Fro in one compartment.

"Hey you ok?" Rogue asked me out of nowhere. I looked at him—he sat across me—and nodded.

"But you don't look like it." I said while stifling my laugh. Rogue's face is green and he looked like he want to puke right now so I decided to sat beside him and gently laid his head on my lap.

"Thanks" he sighed in relief.

"Of course."

"About my question earlier, are you ok now to face all of them?" He asked concern lace in his voice. I looked down at him and gently comb his hair with my hands, _it's so soft_ I thought.

"I'm ready, Rogue." I firmly responded. He nodded then closed his eyes attempting to drift off.

**TIME SKIP**

I woke up at the same time they announced we're at our destination. I looked down at my lap and saw Rogue sleeping peacefully that I almost don't want to wake him up but we better go to sign up for GMG.

"Wake up Rogue." I said while shaking him slightly. He stirred slowly but then didn't wake up. I thought of a way to wake him up then suddenly thought of an idea.

I leaned down and whispered in his ear seductively. "Rogue honey? Wake up now." Then I moaned. Rogue suddenly bolted up and looked at me, I laughed at his antics while he blushed ten folds.

"Why did you do that for?" He asked grumpily them humped. I hugged him from behind and said. "I'm sorry but it's time for you to wake up we're here." I pouted at him then kissed his cheeks. He looked at me then gave me his rare smiles that I'm proud to say only I can get.

"Come on lovebirds, we have to go." A voice suddenly shouted outside. I looked towards it and saw our companions smirking at us. We put our cloaks on then stepped outside. I was about to walk with them when Rouge grabbed my wrist and pecked me on the lips.

"Payback." He whispered then let go of me. We went towards our hotel room after we signed up. Master Yumi bought a family room so that we can looked on each other.

"When will the game start?" Vynx asked boredly while putting his hands at the back of his head.

"Tomorrow, but I heard, today will be the elimination round." Jellal answered while looking at me in the corner of his eye. I raised an eyebrow at him silently questioning him, he looked towards where Rogue's arms wrapped around my waist. I rolled my eyes at his brotherly protectiveness. That's why sometimes people thought of us a love trio.

"Lucy-neesan, I'm not going to sleep with the rest of you right?" Meredy sadly asked. I remembered that only participants can stay and since Meredy is not a participant despite her powers.

"I'm sorry Mery-chan. But don't worry we'll see each other tomorrow." I assured her. She happily nodded then bid us goodbye before disappearing towards the crowd where our other guild mates are waiting.

"Ahh. I can't wait for their reaction when they knew a new guild participated with us in it." Ultear piped in.

"It's gonna be hilarious" Rogue uttered. We opened our room and picked our own bed.

"Fro's hungry." Fro said cutely. I rummaged towards my other bag where I store foods. I snatched a fish then held it towards to the cute exceed who is now drooling. She started munching it while I gazed at her not noticing a certain raven haired wrapping his arms at my waist from behind.

"I can't wait to see the Sabers." He whispered huskily in my ear that send chills towards my body. But when e mentioned Sabers, I tensed remembering Sting and his mistake. It's not like I still love him but I just can't get over the fact that he cheated on me. I wonder how are they doing? I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt Rogue nibbling my ear.

"Stop it you two." Jellal said glaring at Rogue. We blushed 20 shades of red when we forgot that we have companions inside the room.

"Gonna make me?" Rogue challenged. I tiredly sighed, sometimes Rogue and Jellal acts like a kid fighting over but still they were fun to watch.

"Well—" Jellal was cut off when suddenly a lacrima came out of nowhere and a pumpkin man suddenly appeared.

**( This Grand Magic Games are very different, it's gonna be my way. There are so many difference so please just bear with it. Thanks! )**

"Good Evening Mages! I'm—well I sure as hell you already know me—" Vynx scoffed "I'm Mato and I'm going to give your challenge for today. Since we have 113 guild participants we decided to have an elimination round. The first 8 group who can make out of a maze, shall participate at the games. So, shall we?" Mato ended his speech then suddenly we were transported into a Maze.

"So who's going to be the first 8 groups can make out of this maze, can participate?" Vynx asked boredly. The others nodded in agreement.

"Pretty much." Miyo uttered

"Come on guys." Jellal said then the other hold at him.

"Meteor." He chanted then like a meteor falling from the sky we immediately found the exit.

"Woah! You're the first one to make. A new record 26 seconds. You can rest for the day and be ready for tomorrow." The man said.

"Pretty lame if you ask me." Ultear muttered.

"Well, no one asked you." I shot back. She glared at me and we started bickering towards each other with nonsense making the others sweat dropped.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- I'll Never Back Down

Morning came too fast for my liking. I yawned and stretched, I noticed that there's a weight on my stomach, I looked beside me and saw none other than Rogue. He might have snucked in when Jellal was fast asleep because he know that he can be a little protective for his little _sister_. I tried to get out of his grip trying hard not to wake him up but to no avail.

"Stop moving." A grumpy voice heard beside me. I looked at Rogue who is now looking at me with sleepy eyes. I felt bad for waking him up but today is the first day of GMG.

"Rogue-kun, I'm sorry but we better get ready now." I said sweetly knowing he can't resist it when I call him that and my pouting. He sighed then nodded, getting up but I tugged his arm making him looked back at me.

"You mad?" I asked.

"Of course not." He smiled reassuringly, I leaned towards him and we kissed passionately, moving our lips in sync. I bit his lower lip causing him to moan in my mouth, then I let go before it become heated and left us unsatisfied when our teammates barge in.

"I'll take the shower first." I called then grabbed my clothes. Few minutes later, I got out of the shower with my clothes that consists of a purple sundress that stops at the middle of my thigh—just above my insignia—with a brown belt on my waist with my keys and whip attached to it, and my matching cowboy boots. I walked towards the living room and saw the others there.

"Good Morning." I greeted chirpily.

"Morning." They greeted back. I went to the kitchen and saw Miyo cooking.

"Hey, what's on the menu?" I asked.

"Pancakes with honey syrup, egg and an orange juice." Miyo said happily while cooking. I help her served when she was done and called the others.

"Are you guys excited or nervous?" Vynx asked while stuffing his mouth with large amount of food causing Miyo to smacked the back of his head then we all laughed at his antics.

"Honestly, I'm excited and nervous at the same time." Ultear uttered while the others nodded in agreement.

"Jellal, you ready facing Erza?" I asked. Jellal looked at me in unreadable expression then nodded.

"I just can't take it that Erza treated you like that. So, I don't know how to act around her." He mumbled. I know that Jellal is like my older brother that he wants to protect me all the time to those who will treat me like trash but I also knew that he has a soft spot for Erza considering they like each other. And now he's torn between his sister and his love.

I sighed then got up from the table and hugged Jellal from behind. "Thank you for your concern, but I know your feeling for Erza. Don't let me be in the way, ok Jellal-niisan?" I asked. He gazed down at me then nodded while smiling. He ruffled my hair then answered back. "Ok, Lucy-chan." I pout at him before I stucked my tongue at him. Rogue came at us and dragged me towards him.

"What the—Hey! Rogue, don't just dragged my sister away from me." Jellal roared at Rogue. Here goes their childish acts.

"She's mine." Rogue mumbled with pink tint on his cheeks. I giggled at his cuteness then kissed him on the cheeks. Then out of nowhere a lacrima appeared causing all of us to halt our movements.

"Good Morning Mages! Today is the first day of Grand Magic Games, I need all of you at the arena for introductions. Thank you!" Then we were transported at one of the entrance towards the arena. We put our cloaks on and silently and watched as Mato do the introductions.

"Welcome folks! This is the first day of Grand Magic Games, as you know we had an elimination round yesterday and this are the 7th guild that made it." Then Mato called the Quarto Ceberus, Raven Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale.

"And folks here is the third guild, Fairy Tail!" cheers where heard from the crowd but the most loudest is from the bleachers of Fairies. (of course)

"The participants are Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Gajeel Redfox and Laxus Dreyar." I saw them walked in the arena with determination in their faces.

"This is the most shocking folks, our next guild who came second yesterday is Sabertooth!" There were gasps—maybe they can't believe that there's who can outdone them—but there were wild cheers nonetheless.

"Let me give you, Sting Eucliffe, Yukino Aguria, Rufus Lohr, Orga Nanagi and Minerva!" I felt fear crept towards my body when I saw them—mainly Sting and Yukino—Rogue must've saw this because he kept an arm around my waist while Jellal put a comforting hand on my shoulder and the others smiled at me reassuringly.

"The next guild were the one who came first at the elimination round this guild is where the mages uses cloaks so no one recognizes them but they were knew for being strong on their own. Let me give you Angel's Wings!" Silence. That was what welcomed us in the stadium. Slowly, we walked towards the middle of the arena with me in the middle, Rogue and Jellal on either of my sides while Vynx and Ultear at the back. We stood in the middle of Sabertooth and Fairy Tail. I brought my hands up high then intertwined my thumbs together and spread my other fingers wide, forming a wings and that brought cheers from the crowd.

"We have Vynx Piestine." Cheers and kissy faces was seen when Vynx pulled his cloak down. "Ultear 'Bitch' Malkovich." Gasps was heard but whistles came from the boys. "Jellal 'Mystery' Fernandez." More gasps were heard but none of them mattered, I saw Erza looked at him wide eyes when pulled his cloak down but he didn't pay attention at her. "Rogue 'Shadow' Cheney" Squeals were heard and many of the girls fainted when they looked at him which I found very annoying. I saw Sting and Yukino looked at him shocked with fear, regret, sadness visible in their eyes. "And last but not the least, Lucy 'Lucky' Heartfilia." I heard gasps from the Fairy Tail and certain team from Sabertooth. I painfully slowly pulled my cloak down and held my head up high. Cheers and whistles came from the crowd, at the corner of my eyes I saw Rogue looked annoyed so I decided to tease him a little, I wink at the people causing the other boys to faint.

"Lucy." I heard someone whispered but I didn't paid any attention. _I'll deal with you all later,_ I thought.

"Now, you can go back and rest for the rest of the day and we'll meet you tomorrow." Mato said. Slowly, people filed out leaving 3 guilds. Angel's wings, Fairy Tail, and Sabertooth.

"Hey guys." I greeted towards the fairies. They ran at me full speed which I found very amusing, maybe they really missed me. Then, one by one they let go leaving a certain pink haired.

"I missed you Luce." I heard Natsu whispered.

"Me too, Natsu." I said. Natsu let go then gave me his toothy grinned.

"We all thought we'd never see you again." Gray said while smiling happily.

"I promised, right? And I never broke a promise." I chastised them playfully.

"Lucy?" I heard behind me and when I recognized the voice I tensed but Rogue wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair. I saw the fairies and tigers looked at us shocked.

"What?" I asked coldly. I saw Sting and Yukino flinched at my tone, _serves you right._

"Can we talk?" he pleaded.

"What's there to talk?" I asked. Sting opened his mouth but closed it because nothing came out.

"We're sorry." A timid voice said. I looked and saw Yukino with tears in her eyes. Sting wrapped his arms around her and she cried in his chest. I flinched, _I used to be in that place _i thought.

"Can we just talk another time?" I said then turned around not waiting for their replies. I bid goodbyes to Fairy Tail and said we'll talk another time, we were about to walked off when a certain scarlet haired stopped us.

"Jellal?" She whispered looking at him.

"Yes?" he answered quietly.

"Can we talk?" I saw the conflict emotion in his eyes and I know he's I'm the reason why he is thinking like that and I don't like it. I don't want to get in their way, even though Erza was or is still is bad at me, I still want them to be happy. I briefly saw Jellal looked at me in the corner of his eyes but Erza caught it as well. Then she looked at me with pissed off expression, well maybe she's still mad at me and I just add fuel in her rage when she saw Jellal with me.

"What? You don't want to talk to me because of her? Why? She's not your mother and certainly not your girlfriend so why? Or maybe he's dating Rogue and you at the same time? What a whore." Erza said harshly. I did take it all but when she said 'whore' I snapped but it's not just me it's my whole team.

"If you said anything like that ever again, I swear you'll regret it." Ultear hissed while Vynx was struggling to held her back.

"Jellal is not dating Lucy, and certainly she's not a whore." Rogue said with a pissed off expression.

"Don't you say it ever again to her, she's like my little sister._" _I felt really bad when I saw them all fighting just because of me and I was pissed when Jellal backed me up but I can see that he doesn't want to fight her, and guilt overwhelms me.

"Stop it." I mumble while tears rolling down my cheeks. They looked at me stunned.

"Stop it." I whispered weakly. " I know you're just looking at me because you treats me like your sister but I can see you don't want it. So, please don't let me get in your way." I pleaded at Jellal then I looked at Erza with rage in my eyes. " I may be want the two of you to be happy if it means to you to be together but I certainly will not allow you to call whatever you want." I roared with fire in my eyes.

Erza scoffed arrogantly. "What you want to fight me? You're weak." That did it. That pushed my button but I didn't act easily. " We'll see about that, we will be the first to fight first thing in the morning." I said then turned around to walked off with my team, ignoring the jaw dropping of the others.

"Huh! Just never backed down." She said.

I paused and looked at my shoulder. "I'll never back down." And with that I walked with my head held high.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Lucky Vs. Titania

"Welcome folks for the first day of the Dai Enbu! Let's start with a battle of Fairy Tail Vs. Angel Wings. Let me give you Erza 'Titania' Scarlet Vs. Lucy 'Lucky' Heartfilia." Cheers, squeal and whistles were heard from the crowd as they waited the two mages to walked in.

_Angel Wings_

"Goodluck." The others greeted. Lucy smiled reassuringly.

"We believe in you." Rogue said while smiling at his girl. Lucy walked towards him and tiptoed to kiss him in the lips. They kissed passionately, moaning in each other's mouth before Jellal _the overprotective brother_ dragged his sister away from Rogue and hugged her.

"Bring us the first win." Jellal said while smiling halfheartedly and Lucy can see through him.

Lucy sighed and nodded. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna beat her really bad." She assured him. _She know me better than I thought, _Jellal thought but he can't escape the relief that he's feeling when Lucy said she won't beat her up really bad. Lucy took a deep breathe then walked towards the arena.

_Fairy Tail_

"Don't kill her Erza." Natsu reminded seriously when he saw the determination and arrogance in her face. Everyone in Fairy Tail can see it and they didn't know why. They know Erza was feeling guilty when Lucy quit the guild years ago but she didn't admitted it instead she continued being arrogant and confident in everything.

"Don't worry, I won't. I'm just going to let her know how I fight." Erza smirked dangerously making the other shiver. _What's with her?_, they all thought. Slowly, she walked towards the arena.

_Arena_

"I see you're not coward enough to back down." Erza said tauntingly to make a rise out of Lucy but Lucy didn't even acknowledge it, instead she asked.

"What's with you Erza? You're not like this when I met you." Lucy said confusedly while taking off her cloak making the others to see her outfit and insignia. She wore a white dress that stops above her knee with blue belt with her keys and whips attached to it and a pair of black boots. _Her keys increased,_ they all thought. Erza caught sight of her keys and laughed maniacally making the crowd shiver.

"What? You think those keys can defeat me?!" Erza asked incredulously with different voice. Her voice was harsh, it sounded by a man and with that they all know that's not Erza. She's possessed.

"Who are you and what did you do with Erza?!" Lucy asked calmly but everyone can see her rage beneath her chocolate eyes. She crouched in a battle stance with her whip in her right hand.

"I'm Kazuma and I'm a Dark Mage and that's all you need to know. If you can beat me, I'll leave her body. Requip: Heavens Wheel. Dance my blade." The girl possessing Erza (Kazuma) said. Hundred of swords pointed at Lucy but she didn't dodge. Everyone held their breathe thinking that the battle is over as the swords ran full speed at Lucy. Smoke covered the arena, as the battlefield was cleared everyone gasp. There stood in the middle of the arena are Erza and Lucy who didn't have any scratch.

"I can't believe it! Erza—err, Kazuma used Erza's power the Heavens Wheel but it didn't damaged Lucy!" Mato announced not believing his eyes. Fairy Tail's jaw were dropped as they watched the scene before their eyes.

"I see you counter my attack but tell me how did you did it?" Kazuma asked. Lucy didn't paid any attention to her instead she called for her spirit.

"Gate of the Lion, I open thee Leo!" Lucy chanted. As light appeared beside her then suddenly Leo appeared.

"What can I do for you prin…" Leo trailed off as he saw Erza with dark smirk on her face.

"Is that Erza?" He asked suspiciously.

"No, she's not. She's possessing Erza, she said her name is Kazuma and a Dark Mage." Leo stiffened as he heard Lucy said the name. _He couldn't be…_ thought Leo.

"Loke, are you ok?" Lucy asked concerned laced in her voice. The said spirit snapped out of his thoughts and narrowed his eyes at Kazuma then he nodded.

"Leo, the leader of the Zodiac Spirit." Kazuma stated nonchalantly. Lucy looked at her questioningly but she confirmed his assumptions.

"Kazuma, the spirit of darkness. What are you doing here?! The spirit king vanished you from the spirit world and you're here?! What do you want from them?" Loke hissed while Kazuma just laughed darkly.

"And why would I answer your questions? I came here to put an end to _her_ life." Kazuma said. The crowd murmured loudly. The fairies and angels were concerned for their nakama in the arena. Lucy was really confused that she smacked Loke's head at the back gaining his attention.

"Aw. Lushy, what was that for?" He asked pouting completely forgetting the current opponent.

"What is she saying?" Lucy asked gesturing the girl infront of them possessing Erza. Loke's face darkened and roared loudly like a lion, ignoring Lucy's question and attacked Kazuma.

"Regulus Punch!" He ran at her full speed and punched her cheek that sent her flying towards the other side of the arena.

"I'll explain later but we have to defeat her so she will leave Erza's body." Lucy nodded and looked at the fairies.

"I have to fight her to defeat the one that possessed her." She said apologizing. Fairy tail nodded understandingly. She looked behind her and made an eye contact at Jellal, who looked torn then he nodded. _I have to make this quick,_ she thought. Then out of nowhere, Loke was thrown to the side. Lucy gasped and ran towards Loke.

"You have to go back Loke." Lucy said sadly looking at Loke's bruised body. But being stubborn he is, he disagreed but Lucy already made her decision.

"I'm sorry Loke but you have to get healed. Force closure." Lucy said then in poof the spirit disappeared. Lucy slowly stood up and faced Kazuma.

"Why are all doing this? Am I at fault?" she asked Kazuma who just smirked at her.

"I know you're better than that. So, show me you're real powers." Kazuma said. The crowd and mainly Fairy Tail looked at the two mages in confusion. _Real powers?_ They all thought.

"And why would I? You're not a worthy opponent." Lucy taunted. Kazuma's face darkened in rage then she lunged towards at Lucy who just dodged the attack. That's what they did for the past minutes, Lucy will taunt Kazuma then she will attack and Lucy will dodged.

Kazuma panted as she watched Lucy infront of her smirking. She looked behind her and saw Angel Wings then she caught sight of Rogue.

"You'll not attack me?" Kazuma asked.

"For what? You can't even properly use Erza's power." Lucy said simply then shrugged her shoulders but then stiffened when she saw Kazuma looking at Rogue.

"No? Then what about if I use your beloved Shadow?" Kazuma said teasingly. Lucy's face became red in rage then she ran towards Kazuma in amazing speed and threw her a punch that sent her to the other side of arena. Blind by rage, she kicked and punched Kazuma until she panted. She was about to hit her an attack that can cause her a large damage when…

"Lucy." A voice whispered causing her to be back in reality. When she saw what she did to Kazuma—still in Erza's body—she cried.

"I'm sorry Erza. I'm really really sorry, I didn't mean to." She cried then she fall on her knees.

"Lucy." Lucy looked at Kazuma—No, she's not Kazuma, she's Erza. Erza enveloped Lucy in a sisterly hugged and let her cried on her chest.

"It's okay Lucy, you did well but I know you're still holding back." Erza said gently. Lucy looked up with tear strained cheeks.

"Lucy! Erza!" they looked behind them and saw the fairies, angels and tigers running towards them. Lucy helped Erza stand up and supported her by the shoulders. Jellal helped Erza off Lucy's shoulder then Rogue came up and hugged Lucy tightly.

"Erza, are you ok?" Jellal asked concerned.

"I am. Good thing Lucy here defeated the one who possessed me." Erza said looking at Lucy who looked down feeling ashamed. Natsu saw this and hugged Lucy then twirled her around making her shrieked while the others just laughed.

"Lucy, don't worry no one blames you here. We were just concerned to the both of you but it's really good that you defeated that Kazuma girl." Natsu said assuringly.

"Hey Natsu, drop my sister already." Jellal mumbled being his overprotective brother mode.

"Or Rogue will dig a hole on your back through his glares." Vynx said teasingly. Jellal and Vynx high fived then the others laughed. Natsu put Lucy down and she went to Rogue and kissed his cheeks.

"So the two of you huh bunny girl?" Gajeel asked with arms crossed. They smirked when Rogue and Lucy blushed ten folds while Yukino and Sting just smiled slightly.

"You guys, come on we have to get Erza in the infirmary." Lucy uttered making her way to help Jellal with Erza and the other just trailed behind.

"We have to talked about this Kazuma there." Master Makarov said who appeared out of nowhere making the atmosphere tense and serious.

_Kazuma.. Kazuma, just who are you?_ Lucy thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- The Real Story Behind

(Lucy's Perspective)

We went in the infirmary and laid Erza in one of the bed. I looked around the room and saw faires Nastu, Gray, Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus, Levy-chan, Mira, Lissana, Elfman, Cana, Master Makarov, Master Mavis and G- wait…

"Master Mavis?" I asked silently. All of them looked with mixed emotions, confusion and shocked. Master Mavis looked at me and smiled angelically.

"Hello, dear Lucy." She greeted.

"How can you see First? I thought only those who has Fairy Tail insignia can see her?" Cana asked confusion just like the others.

"It can wait but now you she can see me. we have to heal Erza first." The first master said. Wendy walked towards Erza and started healing her while I continue gazing around the room. The Sabertooth, Yukino and Sting is here also. Why? Then there's our guild.

"I healed some of her bruises but there are some I can't heal because my magic is draining." Wendy said weakly. I looked at Erza guiltily.

"Are you ok?" Rogue asked concerned then the spotlight is back on me. I sighed.

"I'll heal her." I said firmly then started walking towards the bed when someone tugged my arm. I looked and saw Rogue with his raven hair shadowing his eyes.

"You're tired Lucy and if you'll heal her you know it's gonna drain half of your powers." He said firmly. The fairies and tigers looked at us in confusion.

"I'll be ok." I said convincingly then tried to tugged my arm out of his hand but he just gripped it tighter.

"No." He said stubbornly.

"Rogue!" I called, tears threatening to fall.

"No!"

"Rogue, let me go! It's my fault she's there in the first place! Guilt started eating me and my sisterly love for her wins. I don't care if it's gonna take half of my powers, let them take my full powers and I. Don't. Care! I just want to help! You know I'm not the weak Lucy anymore! You should know that I can take half of you here in one blow!" I rambled but the last sentence kind of slipped up causing the other to gasped. He let his hands fall on his side and walked out of the room. Tears rolled down on my cheeks until someone hugged me to his chest.

"Stop crying. I thought you want to help Erza?" I looked up to see my best friend smiling at me. He helped me towards Erza and stayed behind me while I started performing healing her. I put my hands above Erza's chest and closed my eyes in concentration. Blue light appeared and then few minutes later all of Erza's bruises disappeared and so is my magic. I limp backwards but fortunately Natsu was there to caught me.

"Let her sleep on the other bed Nastu." I heard Ultear said just before I blacked out.

(Normal Perspetive)

The others gazed at the two figures laying on the bed.

"I think you have to start explaining things from the beginning." Master Makarov said looking at Yukino and Sting. They sighed and nodded, while they were telling the their stories Natsu, Gray, Jellal were clencing and unclenching their fist with rage in their eyes. When they finished their story, girls were crying—includinf the First—while they boys were in rage.

"How could you do that to Luce, huh?" Natsu said dangerously.

"Lucy's like my sister and just like any brother I'm really mad at you right now." Gray hissed glaring daggers both at Yukino and Sting while Jellal was just silent.

"Why did you do that to Lu-chan?" Levy asked while crying in Gajeel's chest.

"We regret our actions but we never regret sticking with each other because we love one another." Yukino said while looking at Sting who nodded.

"Stop it. Let's hear the next story." Then Jellal and Ultear continued their story leaving behind the story where they learned that Lucy's kind of a princess just said that interesting revelation.

"Then we're here."

"What's with Rogue? He's so mad when when Lucy decided to use her healing magic?" Mira asked. Ultear, Jellal and Vynx sighed sadly.

"Once, we went in a mission the Worst Nightmare team—" Jellal was cut off when Rogue suddenly opened the door with bloodshot eyes, all of them looked at her sadly but still confused.

"I'll tell them." He mumbled. "We went on a mission, defeating a dark guild. We finished them all—or so we thought—we were readying on going back when suddenly a beam of light were shot at me. Thanks to my reflexes, I didn't get the whole hit but it still given me a slash, a large one. Blood was pouring out and it burns really bad. Lucy was panicking, she didn't know what to do. She just learned her healing magic so she didn't know what can it cause when she used it in really injured people. She used it at me, I was healed but she lost consciousness. She was out for 3 days and since then I didn't let her used it again." Rogue retell their story. All of them looked at him sadly, knowing how hard it is for him to see Lucy in a weak state.

"Will Lucy-chan will be ok?" Wendy asked in a cute voice. Rogue looked aat her and smiled slightly which shocked most of them.

"She will. She's strong." He stated firmly.

"Now that we know all—" Master Makarov was cut off when Master Yumi came in and looked at Lucy in concerned ignoring the stares.

"She's Master Yumi. Master of Angel Wings." Master Yumi looked at all of them, she bowed and smiled.

"Is Lucy ok?" She asked Rogue.

"She will."

"What happened?"

"She healed Erza." Rogue simply said. Master Yumi sighed in exasperation.

"She won't ever learn her lessons." She mumbled.

"It's Lucy master. What do you expect?" Vynx said jokingly making the atmosphere less tense. They all halted their movements when they saw Lucy stirred, Rogue immediately came at her side and called her repeatedly then atlast she opened her eyes.

"Is she awake yet?" her first sentence made the others laughed.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"You just blacked out from your healing then your concern is for the others?" Lissana asked smiling.

"You guys." Lucy mumbled weakly. They started talking and laughing together while a certain two people feeling left out but happy nonetheless that they weren't being kicked out. Lucy saw Sting and Yukino just sitting there and looking at them.

"Sting, Yukino." She called. The air was tensed. The two said mages made their way towards Lucy and they stood at either side of her bed. Then the most unexpected thing happened. Lucy hugged the both of them.

"I'm not mad at you guys. I already forgave you the moment I realized things for me and Sting weren't really meant to be. I was just hurt that you did it on my back. Please, always know that if you're happy, no matter how will it hurt me I'll endure it for your happiness. Just be honest and I'll let go." Lucy said wholeheartedly. Yukino cried and hugged Lucy thanking her repeatedly. As soon Yukino let go, Sting embraced Lucy in a friendly hug but Rogue was unfortunately jealous.

"Thank you Lucy and I'm really sorry." Sting said. Lucy wiped his tears and smiled at him.

"Don't worry about me." She whispered just then Rogue came and pulled Lucy away from Sting making them all laughed.

"You're always jealous man." Laxus teased while Rogue just ignored all of them. Erza stirred in her bed then opened her eyes. Jellal quick as a lightning went beside her. For the next few hours, they talked together but all of that came at an end when Master Mavis spoke.

"Lucy Vermillion."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Another Pressure

"Lucy Vermillion."

Everyone stopped what they're doing. Then slowly they turned around to see Master Mavis.

"Whoa. You're not there just a moment ago." Vynx said incredulously making First giggled childishly.

"Only who has Fairy Tail insignia can see me and Lucy but now I decided to make an appearance for all. So I can explain." The First suddenly got serious making them all remember what she just said earlier.

"Vermillion?" Lucy asked.

"But Lucy is a Heartfilia not Vermillion." Natsu said confused.

"I didn't say Lucy's surname is Vermillion." Master Mavis said wisely. All of them were confused aside from two; Master Mavis and Lucy.

"I've heard of it before." She muttered thinking hard to remember then suddenly an idea came at her. The others looked at her as she started getting idea where she heard it while the First just waiting patiently. Lucy suddenly snapped her head towards Master Mavis.

"Vermillion… M-my name is Lucy Vermillion Heartfilia." Gasps were heard from everybody.

"You're right, you're my granddaughter." Master Mavis said while hugging Lucy.

"How can you hug her? You're a spirit right?" Sting asked idiotically but everyone asked the same thing.

"I don't know but I tried so here I am!" Master said childishly while the rest just sweat dropped.

"Wait! Is just me or is Master Mavis called her _her_ granddaughter?" Vynx asked.

"Oh yeah." The other realized. Silence. 1.2.3..

"WHAT?!" Luc, Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Sting, Rogue and Wendy covered their ears.

"What the?! Can you guys keep it low?!" Lucy hissed as she held her ears. Rogue came at her side and rubbed her ears gently. Master Mavis saw this, smiled at them.

"B-but H-how—" Master Makarov stuttered.

"How?" Levy breathed.

"I'm Layla's mother so that makes me her grandma." The first simply explained. The rest slowly processed this in when all of a sudden a bright light appeared beside Lucy. Rogue thought it's a danger, shielded Lucy until the saw it's just Loke.

"Loke! What's the matter? Are you healed?" Lucy bombarded him with questions, a sign that she really cares for her spirits.

"I'm okay princess. What about you? Where's Kazuma? Erza?" Loke said anxiously.

"Loke, calm down. I'm okay, Kazuma's nowhere to be found and Erza is sleeping." Lucy answered. Loke sighed in relief, then gazed at Lucy worry eviden in his eyes and face.

"What's wrong?" Rogue asked.

"Kazuma." Was Loke's only answered. Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"Why?" Yukino asked.

"You have to get ready princess." Loke said firmly. The atmosphere suddenly got serious, no one dared to move or ask except for Lucy.

"For what? Loke you're making all of us nervous!" She chastised him. _I don't like this feeling, _ Lucy thought.

"Kazuma will be back… for you." All of them stiffened. Minutes later no one talked when Rogue suddenly snapped out of his thoughts.

"Why?! What is Lucy's business with her?!" Rogue roared angrily but everyone can see fear in his eyes. Fear of losing Lucy.

"Rogue, hey. Calm down." Lucy comfort Rogue while hugging him from behind.

"Can you tell us from the beginning Loke?" Master Yumi asked while gazing at Lucy who is calming Rogue down.

"Kazuma's once a spirit. She's a spirit of darkness, she can control people or better yet she can possess them by entering their body considering she's a spirit. She's also the highest rank in all spirits and the Spirit King trusted her. She thought, she can be the Princess of Stars that's why she strived hard to go to the top. What she didn't know is that the Princess Of Stars is actually a human." Loke started. Silence, then he continued.

"When she knew that she can't be the Princess Of Stars, she went on rampage. Her celestial spirit holder almost died when on her mission the last ounce of magic she had, she called Kazuma but then Kazuma didn't do anything. She didn't helped her, fortunately one of her owned spirit opened the gate by itself spending the last of her magic. Kazuma was forced to close then she faced the Spirit King who vanish her from the Spirit World and since then no one saw her." Loke finished.

"But why is she attacking Lucy?" Natsu asked with his eyes narrowed.

"Because Lucy is the.." Loke trailed off.

"Princess Of Stars." They all breathed. Lucy was stunned, she can't believe it. She shook her head violently, denying it.

"No.. no, I can't be." She denied.

"But you are Lucy. You almost completed the 12 golden keys but you didn't accept Yukino's keys. You have tons of silver keys. And the dragon keys." Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy and Sting whipped their heads fast as lightning as soon as they hear what Loke said.

"What dragon keys?" Gajeel asked.

"Lucy-chan?" Wendy's gentle voice was the one what pushed Lucy to say her secret.

"I have the dragon keys because, I'm the dragon princess." Lucy mumbled looking down. All of them looked at Lucy wide eyes and jaw dropped.

"H-how?" Sting asked not believing it.

"Long story short, I was found by a dragon, they lead me I the Dragon Realm, taught me dragon slaying magic then they became my keys." Lucy nonchalantly explained.

"Can you call Igneel?" Natsu pleaded. Lucy almost gave in, _almost._

"I can't just summon them Natsu, I have to be in grave danger because It takes a lot of magical energy. I'm sorry but I promised you maybe in this fight that about to begin. I can call each of your dragons." I vowed. The dragon slayers looked at me in relief and thanks.

"Wait. What battle?" Rogue asked.

"You heard Loke, Rogue. It's clear we have to fight." Jellal mumbled looking at his sister concerned. He knew she's powerful, even more powerful when she's angry. She more powerful than ten wizard saints combined.

"No, we can just hid Lucy—" Lucy cut him off.

"Rogue, I'm the one she needs. If there's someone who have to face her, it's me." Lucy said firmly. Rogue looked at her then grabbed her for a hug.

"I'm just afraid I might lose you." He whispered.

"You're not, believe in me." Lucy said.

"Rogue, you know how powerful Lucy can get right?" Master Yumi asked. Rogue thought about it then nodded. He knew she can take care of herself but he didn't want it. He wants to be the one who will always save her.

"When do you think she will attack?" Gray asked Loke.

"Tomorrow." Loke answered almost immediately.

"How did you know that?" Ultear asked in suspicion.

"Because she tried to possess me when I'm in the Spirit World and I caught a glimpse of her plans." Loke admitted.

"Then we have to plan." Master Makarov said and the others nodded in agreement.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- I'm Yours

(Lucy's Perspective)

The Grand Magic Games was postponed, Master Makarov and Master Yumi took care of it. Later, we'll plan for everything but this time the masters let ourselves to enjoy with the ones we love. I spent an hour with my grandma Master Mavis then half an hour with my guild mates, the Fairy Tail also dragged me for two hours then Yukino and Sting talked with me for minutes. But now, it's just Rogue and I.

"Are you mad at me?" Rogue asked out of nowhere. I looked at him and smiled.

"Why would you think that?" I asked as we sway our intertwined hands back and forth. Rogue dragged me in a park where a Sakura tree—just like the one Natsu showed me—was standing. Rogue sat down and leaned in the tree while I just sat between his legs. His arms were wrapped around my waist while his chin was placed in my shoulder.

"I don't know because I counter all of your decisions?" He stated more like asked.

"I know why you are like that Rogue. I know you're just concerned." I said. Rogue's arms tightened around me and he shoved his head in the crook of my neck while his body is shaking, sobs wracked his body.

"I'm afraid that I might lose you one day Lucy. I can't take it." He said with muffled voice considering he's shaking.

"Rogue, I won't leave you alright? I'm always going to be here." I promise him. He turned me around and placed me in his lap.

"I know you might disagree with this but can I mark you now?" I gasped, I didn't see that one coming.

"Rogue, you know that once you marked me your life is connected with me, right?" I asked, wanting to know if he really know and if really thought this about.

"I know, and if you die, I'll die. If you're not here my life is useless." He said.

"You're my mate Lucy." He added. I place my hand on both of his cheeks and leaned.

"I know and you're my mate. So, I have to mark you also cause I'm a dragon slayer." I reminded him. He smiled and nodded. We kissed passionately with my arm wrapped around his neck, we moaned each other's name and slowly Rogue trailed wet kissed to my neck. He kissed a certain part there and bit me hard. He pushed his fangs inside as blood oozed outside. Then when he was done he licked the remaining blood. Then I did the same at him. When I'm done, I held my neck where he bit me and saw dragon scales forming.

"Now we're bounded to life." He said. I smiled at him and nodded while giggling.

"You know the next thing we have to do, right?" I asked him while blushing. He smirked at me then suddenly I was on the ground with him on top of me.

"Of course." And with that…

**TIME SKIP**

(Rogue's Perspective)

Today is the best day of my life, I thought as I gazed down at my mate beside me sleeping peacefully with the moon's light reflecting on her making her body glisten. _She looks like an angel and a princess, no wonder she's a dragon princess and a princess of stars_ I thought.

"Am I really that interesting that you can't keep your eyes off me?" I snapped back to reality and saw two shining chocolate brown eyes looking at me with amused face.

"Yes, you are." I said not denying the fact making her blushed ten folds while I just laughed at her.

"Laugh all you want, let's see what Jellal-niisan would say if he knew what you did to me." She said smirking.

"It's not like you resist it." I teased.

"I can always lie and he would believe me." She said then laughed, later on I joined her.

"I think it's time for us to go." She said while getting up. I sighed, and then got up too. I gave her clothes back then put on mine. We walked back with a comforting silence wrapped around us. As soon as we opened the door where we decided to talk, all eyes are on us. The dragon slayers mainly, Laxus, Gajeel and Sting laughed at us while Wendy just blushed. Natsu on the other hand, grabbed my collar and leaned on me.

"If you ever hurt her, I swear you'll regret you were born." He threatened then let go of me to hugged Lucy.

"What's going on?" Ultear asked confusion in her voice.

"Bunny girl here and Shadow marked each other." the girls squeals while the boys just pat me on the back with each of them threatening me if I hurt Lucy ever.

"I'm happy for the two of you." Master Mavis said. She looked at Lucy—who is her granddaughter—and hugged her.

"Thank you Master Mavis." We said in unison. The said master grabbed something on her back pocket—that I never knew she had—then opened her palms towards Lucy.

(Lucy's Perspective)

I saw First opened her palms towards me and when she opened her palms, I can't help but gasp. It's a necklace with wings pendant on it and a sapphire gem on it.

"This for you honey, I want you to have this." She said seriously. She clasped it in my neck then I admired it.

"It's beautiful Master Mavis." I said truthfully. She hugged me then kissed me in my forehead before she disappeared.

"Master Mavis?" I called in space.

"Don't worry honey, I'll be back but as long as you have that necklace I'll always be with you." She said in the air. I smiled slightly as a tear rolled down in my cheek.

"We have to plan now." Master Yumi said. I wiped my tears then nodded seriously.


	12. REVIEWS!

Im terribly sorry for late updates. I'm just really busy with stuffs :) *pout*

**DemonXMatchmaker: **No need to hunt me down 'cause I'll suffer myself if i won't update :))

**Sparrow2099: **The JeLu part is not romantic. Pardon *smiling angelically*

**Thanks for the Reviews, I promise to review more :)**

**Any suggestion for RoLu, StiCy or JeLu stories? Please? I'm addicted.**

**Thank You! *smiling***


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12- The Battle

The wind picks up as a certain golden haired mage stood in the center of arena. She holds her whip tightly with her right hand while waiting for her opponent to make an appearance. She stood there for a good 15 minutes feeling her nakamas presence around her then all of a sudden it vanished. She looked around frantically where the others where it should be.

"Lucy, run!" a voice shouted. Lucy looked behind her and saw her best friend limping with bruises all over him. She gasped in shocked and was about to make her way towards him when she heard a laugh. Kazuma's laugh.

"You all fell for it! I thought you're all intelligent but why?" She mocked. Lucy turned around and what she saw made her blood turn cold. All of her nakama were beaten up, bruises were all over them, they were all pale but Kazuma was nowhere to be seen. Lucy ran towards her friends, tears rolling down her cheeks uncontrollably.

"Lucy." A weak voice of Rogue called. Lucy crawled towards him and laid his head at her lap.

"Fight, don't worry about us. We're not going to die, we were all just caught off guard. Maybe later when we regain our magic we can fight alongside with you." Rogue assured her girl when he saw her bursting into tears. Lucy sniffled, she looked towards her other friends and saw them looking at her with smiles on their faces. Her heart aches, _this is all because of me_ she thought.

"Y-you s-said y-you were c-caught o-off g-guard. H-how?" Lucy stuttered while wiping his tears childishly making Rogue chuckled at her cuteness.

"Loke. He was possessed. He gave us the information but it wasn't her it was Kazuma." Natsu answered as he slowly sat beside Lucy who was shocked. _How can I be so stupid?! Loke was acting really strange yet I didn't know it! Stupid Lucy!_ I mentally scolded myself.

"Make us some time Lucy then we'll fight too." Erza assured her. Lucy thought, _why don't I just make them heal a little bit? So that they can heal faster and I still have half of my powers?_. Rogue must've saw the wheels running around Lucy's head, he was about to stop her but he was too late. Lucy took a deep breath and put her hands above her nakamas. They looked at her wide eyed knowing what she was about to do but they were weak enough to stop her. Lucy can feel her magical powers draining, when she felt it's time to stop she stopped. She looked at them and saw most of their bruises were healed and they were breathing almost even.

"Huh?! You're so pathetic, you used half of your powers just to heal them? Now how are you going to fight me if your weak?" Kazuma asked mockingly. Lucy search around the arena if she was there but she was nowhere to be found.

"Show yourself Kazuma! I don't care if I already used most of my powers but I still can defeat you!" Lucy shouted with determination.

"Haha! Are you really a fool?!" Kazuma screeched.

"If helping my friends is considered being a fool then I am one! I'm a big fool! Show yourself Kazuma or are you scared?" Lucy said getting rise out of her. The wind picked up and suddenly a violet haired girl with blood red eyes filled with hatred and anger appeared before their eyes. She wore a floor length dress colored black with her hair in a bun with a red bow. **(Her dress is like what kind of witch would use XD)**

"What? You think you can beat me? Well, let's find out shall we?" Kazuma said tauntingly. Lucy took a deep breath then lunged towards her. Kazuma dodged then kicked Lucy at her back making her crash into the wall, hard. The others screamed, waiting Lucy to stand up. Lucy panted, _my lack in powers really take a toll on me_ she thought. This time, Kazuma lunged at Lucy who barely have time to dodge but then she was scratched in her shoulders.

"Lucy!" they all shouted. Lucy was bruised all over, her breathing started getting uneven but then she still stood with her head held high.

"What? Is that all you can do? I thought you're the Dragon Princess and supposed to be _the_ Princess of Stars? Well, if you really are then you're nothing but a little weak, pathetic little girl." She mocked Lucy while laughing maniacally. Unknown to her Lucy started gathering all of her power, planning on last attack. When she can already feel her powers radiating her off of her, she started chanting quietly making only her nakamas to hear her out.

Then she said. "Urano Metria!" She shouted, Kazuma was shocked not knowing what to do next, she was about to escape when she was hit in the chest directly. She was thrown on the other side of the arena making a loud explosion. Dust and smoke was covered around making them all temporarily blind. The other mages who slowly regained their powers stood up waiting anxiously for the result. When the air was cleared, they saw a beaten up Kazuma and a heavily panting Lucy.

"Lucy!" they all shouted. Lucy looked at her friends and smiled before she blacked out. Rogue saw that she was about to fall rushed to her side and caught her in his arms.

"Lucy? Lucy! LUCY!" he rocked Lucy back and forth for a while then stopped when he felt a small hand on her shoulders. He looked behind him and saw Wendy with tears in her eyes but she has a smile that made him sighed in relief.

"Don't worry Rogue-san, Lucy-san is really tired because she used her every ounce of magic in one attack. Let her sleep then if we got to the infirmary I'll heal her." Wendy said softly. Rogue nodded then started walking with them trailing behind.


End file.
